Night
by daemon-angelus
Summary: I am Death. Will you still trust me? Kira x Stellar
1. Prolouge: Crimson

dae: woohoo! i finally have the confidence to start a multi-chap fic again! well, not really. i just hope i have the motivation to not end up abandoning **_Night_** like all my other multi-chap fics. oh please note this is a 'simple' multi chap fic, not like those 100+ chapters epic journey kind of story. i still dont have the confidence for that yet :D

Story: AU (only using places such as Orb, nothing else in GS/D). Kira Yamato is a Berserker, half-vampire, half-angel. Banished from Heaven and rejected by Hell because of his origin, he ends up living on earth. There, Kira meets a girl by the name of Stellar Loussier, and the Berserker starts to learn a little about love.

* * *

Prolouge: Crimson; 

She ran.

Under the watchful eyes of the night, she ran for her life. Fearfully, she glanced back, turquoise eyes ablaze with horror.

_Please just let me go..._

The young woman knew he was coming, he would not give up his prey that easily. Gasping desperately for breath, she sprinted down the deserted streets, the orange glow from the street lamps did little to relieve her fear. Her footsteps were heavy against the cement path and yet there was no one around who could hear her pleading voice.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed, but no one would hear.

Suddenly, she heard the rustle of feathers, the cold night breeze picked up its speed. Her eyes bulged in their sockets.

_He's coming!_

Hoping to lose her pursuer in a narrow alley, she immediately plunged into the next one on her left. It was a mistake that would cost her her life. Instead of salvation, a lone brick wall stood in front of her, blocking her path.

A dead end.

Stumbling towards the end of the dark alley, the woman stared in disbelief at the crimson wall.

"No... No!" Her eyes were frenzied now, her fingers bleeding from where she clawed at the immovable obstruction.

"No one will come, you know that."

His voice was low, a husky edge to it. In the light of the sliver moon, he stood unmoving at the only entrance to the alley. There was no way out.

The woman spun round, the bricks digging into her back as she tried in vain to find a way to escape.

"Please..." Hot tears began streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Please, just let me go!"

The man's rose coloured lips pulled back in a sadistic grin, revealing a pair of white fangs that shone in the moonlight. His entire appearance suggested he was not of this world, the most obvious trait being the two ebony wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. They were like a falcon's wings, compact yet powerful, providing nothing but unadulterated speed. Right now, both were folded as they were not in use. Clad entirely in black, the man ran a slender hand through his spiky mahogany hair.

"Why do they always insist on running... Knowing there's no escape..."

Lavender eyes devoid of emotion, he began to approach the woman. She shuffled backwards, but the wall prevented her from going any further. Her sobs grew louder, but he did not care. Paralysed with fear, she could only watch helplessly as he reached her, a blood red tint appearing in his once lilac eyes. Roughly, he seized her neck and dragged her upwards, making her head level with his. She coughed from the abuse of her throat, squirming in his vice like grip. The tears continued to flow.

"Please..."

"Hush now," He said close to her ear, his hot breath trailing down her neck. She choked back a sob, the low growl in his voice sending shivers down her spine. Shutting her eyes, she felt his hand run along her thigh, trailing an invisible path up to her hip.

"No... Please, stop..."

A dark chuckle escaped his throat. "Open your eyes. I hate it when they don't see the end coming."

She did not dare disobey his command and hesitantly cracked open her eyelids. Seeing him up close, she gasped slightly, her neck still caught in his grip. Slightly tan with chiselled features, the silvery moonlight did not do justice to his handsome looks. His chocolate hair veiled a pair of brilliant plum eyes, both mixing with a little crimson. She wondered why he had such peculiar eye colour, where he had gotten such a gorgeous mask. A mask, since underneath it all he was nothing.

From his face, she could tell he held no emotions, no qualms about killing humans. The deep pools of purple were an abyss, filled with nothing. He had no heart and he was proud of it.

But what held her attention were the pair of sharp fangs protruding slightly from his upper lip.

_Vampire..._

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper as she felt the bile building up in her throat.

He smiled, a cold and cruel one, willing to grant his prey her final wish before he tasted her blood.

"I am Death."

Then, the world plunged into a sea of darkness, a woman's anguished scream unheard by all.

* * *

dae: prolouge done :) just a little chapter to set the mood. yes, kira seems like a cold blooded killer but i still think he's oh so sexy with fangs xD ok so stay tune for stellar's appearance in the next chap! 


	2. Chapter 1: Fuchsia

**Disclaimer: (for chapter 1 as well, 'cause I forgot) I do not own GS/D. Hear that, ZIPS. Ok, another infringement of T.M.Revolution copyright.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuchsia;**

_Heaven shall rage, Hell shall scream,_

_For his capture and his death,_

_Then can Gaia be at eternal peace again._

_A heretic, a tabooed hybrid,_

_He lives in shame for what he is._

_Berserker, searching for the salvation he shall never possess,_

_Roaming the lands for blood and death._

"_Legends tell of a mystical being called a Berserker, so named for his aggressive and violent nature. Born out of a taboo pairing between angel and vampire, the Berserker is considered the strongest and most powerful out of all beings, magical or non-magical. Possessing wings and strength to walk in sunlight, the Berserker has abilities beyond that of a normal vampire. The angel blood that runs within him gives him exceptional healing powers, whether applied externally or on his own injuries._

"_However, this is not to say that the Berserker is immortal or forever powerful. As a result of the clash of dark and light within him, angel and vampire blood unable to mix, the Berserker suffers the fate of death at a young age. Much like Achilles, who lived a short but glorious life, as opposed to a long, mundane one. Not born a pure angel, using his powers of healing can lead to temporary weakness, dulled abilities or even shortening of life span. Still possessing vampire blood, the Berserker requires blood, most likely human, every month. More powerful than other vampires, he can go longer without it, whereas pure vampires require the liquid every week._

"_Power always comes at a price. In the case of the Berserker, he pays with the shame of his birth, a shortening life span and never knowing love..."_

"Miss Loussier."

Magenta eyes snapped upwards, the thick leather-bound book resting precariously on her lap. Smooth, blonde hair framed her child-like face, her features soft and carefree. Stellar Loussier smiled awkwardly as her Mathematics teacher, an easy-going man called Mr. Waltfeld, nodded to the white board behind him.

"Please come forward and show the class how question 2(a) is done."

Discreetly placing the ancient book under her table, Stellar stood and dusted off her white blouse matched with dark blue skirt. Although not considered the best student in Orb High School, Stellar had a natural talent for music and the arts. An orphan, she had received a full scholarship from Orb High after her orphanage arranged for her to participate in a nation-wide arts plus dance competition. She had emerged champion in both events.

Grimacing slightly at being caught, Stellar picked up a black marker and began writing out her answer.

* * *

Sitting under the shade of a big, emerald coloured tree, the blonde girl silently munched on her sandwich, lost in her own world. Stellar liked this spot. Quiet and alone, she loved to let her imagination run wild under the cool shadow of the large oak. Today however, someone joined her.

"Hey, Stellar!"

Blinking, innocent fuchsia eyes watched as a raven-haired boy dropped to the grass beside her. In a flash, he was tearing at his own sandwich, cheeks swollen with food. Stellar giggled.

"Hi, Shinn. How was class?"

He gave a snort. "Iz vof shucks-"

Realising he was completely incomprehensible, Shinn Asuka gulped down the remains of his sandwich before repeating his answer.

"It just sucks. School's the same day in, day out. I only look forward to playing sports." _And seeing you_, Shinn added quietly to himself.

A melodious laughter escaped the girl's throat, her silky golden hair being lifted by the light breeze.

"Shinn always says that, but Shinn doesn't mean it, does he? Shinn's grades are considered some of the best in class already."

Wine red eyes danced with laughter and amusement, shaking his head at Stellar's use of third person in her speeches. It was something none of the teachers, at the orphanage or Orb High, had succeeded in correcting her. In the end, they always gave her a little leeway on her language skills.

_Well, it's the least they could do for their top arts and music student._

"Hey, Stellar, what were you reading in Mr. Waltfeld's class? It didn't look like an art book to me."

Her eyes brightened at the mention of the book, a childish grin spreading on her features.

"Shinn saw it? It's a very good book about angels and vampires and everything else in between. Ms. Librarian recommended it to me 'cause she knows Stellar's art assignment is on fantasy characters."

Shinn smiled, warmth enclosing his heart as he listened to Stellar go on about angels and her art assignment. Being one of the star athletes in the track and field and basketball teams of Orb High made Shinn Asuka quite a popular student. His slightly bad boy and rebellious image only increased his popularity among the girls. Still, his heart remained with the quiet but innocent Stellar, having been fond of her since school first started. She was everything he was not, good at aesthetics, kind, innocent, and above all beautiful. With the most popular girls in school being Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha (Shinn had no idea why) and Fllay Alster, the guys rarely gave other girls a second look. Fortunately, Shinn had and found that Stellar was much better than the reigning queens of Orb High.

Well, at least in his opinion.

Although he loved her quite dearly, Shinn had never expressed his love to Stellar before. He was always her unseen guardian angel, protecting her from the sidelines and being there for her when she needed someone. Not really accepted in the mainstream students, Stellar had no friends before Shinn and so stuck to him quite closely. Not that Shinn would complain, of course.

_When will it be the day that you realise how much I care about you, Stellar..._

A shrill ring cut through the courtyard, disrupting Shinn and Stellar from their thoughts. Recess was over.

Packing his rubbish, Shinn quickly stood and offered Stellar his hand.

"Come on, Stellar. Don't want to be late for, oh joy, English."

Sticking out her tongue, Stellar took his hand and dashed back into the school building, just as the sky turned overcast. In an instant, forks of lightning raced through the ash grey sky, thunder roaring for all to hear.

And above all, a pair of black wings glided effortlessly in the heavens, lavender eyes searching...

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll find what I'm looking for..._


	3. Chapter 2: Scarlet

**dae:** awk thanks for all the reviews! 3 really appreciating the love! The old brain is boosted enough to continue writing!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. sad, isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scarlet**

_I hate rainy days..._

Wine red eyes stared grudgingly at the misty scene before him, the school yard encased in a watery limbo. Students chattered noisily as they exited the school building, their voices distant and incessant like the raindrops falling. Leaning nonchalantly against the manila wall, Shinn waited patiently for his friend to finish her art class.

His eyes wandered up to the ash grey heavens, a frown unknowingly forming on his brow.

_I hate rainy days... Just like the day I learned the truth from father..._

_Just like the day I saw him for the first time..._

_Just like the day they told me he had escaped from Asgard..._

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Shinn blinked away the remaining vestiges of his past. Holding back the snarl in his throat, Shinn ran his hand through raven hair, heading back into the school building. He needed to be away from the noise, from the angry clouds that looked down upon him, away from the rain. Demonic thunder unleashed its fury, its roar almighty and resonant. Giving a grunt, the ebony-haired boy broke into a sprint down the hallways, heading towards the art studio.

_Please hurry, Stellar..._

* * *

The last student of Ms. Murrue Ramius' art class silently packed her things into a cerulean backpack, her blond brows knitted in a thoughtful frown. The art assignment Ms. Ramius had given them was due in about a month, yet Stellar had no idea what her final product would look like. She had borrowed that book on fantasy creatures but it didn't really help in inspiring her. Letting out a tired sigh, Stellar slipped the bag over her shoulder and started out the door of the art studio.

"Bye, Ms. Ramius."

Soft chocolate eyes met tired maroon, Stellar's art teacher smiling as she waved good bye. "Good bye, Stellar. Don't worry too much on that art assignment. I'm sure you can do it in time."

Her favourite student gave a small smile before heading out the door. Ms. Ramius shook her head, knowing how much loneliness Stellar had experienced since young. Of course she knew. Stellar's first assignment that she had submitted to Murrue was still imprinted deeply in the latter's mind.

The canvas sketch showed a small girl in the corner of a dark room, crying out to a world which had abandoned her...

"Stellar!"

At the sound of her name, said blond froze in her steps. Peering over her shoulder, magenta eyes widened in surprise as she spotted a familiar raven-haired boy running towards her.

_What was Shinn doing here... Shinn always waits for Stellar at the main door, then Shinn walks Stellar home..._

Upon reaching Stellar, Shinn barely stopped to catch his breath. Grumbling something along the lines of 'let's go', he pulled Stellar by the wrist, going back the way he came. Puzzled by the way her friend was acting, Stellar decided it was better to keep her mouth shut.

_Rainy days... Always go wrong, somehow._

* * *

He ran.

Through the dark alleys, under the cover of the dark ash sky, Kira Yamato ran.

He smelled the metallic scent of blood and knew it was his own. Clutching the wound to his left shoulder, the Berserker clenched his teeth in pain.

_Damn._

The footsteps of his pursuer were distinct against the continuous drum of the raindrops. The droplets of water felt ice cold against his tanned skin, needles piercing through to his bone.

The footsteps grew louder.

_Damn, they sent one of the Valkyries._

Valkyries, the heavenly guardians of Asgard. He had seen them before, angels trained to be merciless against all of Asgard's enemies. Angels meant to be the best warriors in all the land, choosers of the slain. He knew them.

They were the ones Asgard had assigned to watch over his cell.

That dirty, horrid-

_Don't go there._

Thunder boomed deafeningly, bringing Kira back to the present. His wound ached painfully, but Kira couldn't risk healing himself now. After the healing, his strength would be temporarily drained and he would be a sitting duck. The Valkyrie would not be kind enough to miss that chance.

Suddenly, Kira felt the overwhelming presence of the guardian.

_Shit!_

Anchoring his left foot, Kira spun and lashed out with his right, catching the Valkyrie in his side. The guardian back flipped, placing some distance between the Berserker and himself. Breathing heavily, the Valkyrie, Alviss tightened his hold on his staff. Close range attacks were his preferred choice of battle as the Berserker was immune to any elemental attacks. That was one of the reasons why Berserkers were so fearful. No amount of magic could hurt or contain them, as Asgard had learned when this particular one escaped from the prison Valhalla.

Alviss contemplated his attack options.

_Spells won't work, he would easily dispel them. However, no one said anything about elemental attacks with a physical edge._

Immediately, the air chilled and raindrops froze in midair. Slowly, Alviss' cerulean eyes glowed with an eerie light, the temperature of the surroundings dropping drastically.

Lilac eyes widened in disbelief. _Frozen Spikes? The evil, evil thoughts of a Valkyrie! He knows direct spells won't work on me so now he's using an elemental attack that can cause physical damage._

Kira concentrated on his counter attack, lavender eyes fusing with crimson again. The temperature rose slightly, a vermillion circle of flames spewing out from the ground beneath Kira's feet. The flames spun outwards, reaching to the thundering sky, a whirlwind of fire encasing the Berserker. He smirked, revealing a single white fang.

_You will regret going up against me, Valkyrie._

Sensing Kira's attack, Alviss gritted his teeth and released his first. "Frozen Spikes, quell the fires of destruction, freeze all and seal that which is forbidden!"

At his cry, the earth opened up, unleashing deadly spikes of ice from the abyss. Each sharp pillar was larger than the last, all rushing towards the motionless Berserker. Death loomed in front of him, the turquoise icicles unstoppable in their quest for Kira's blood.

Kira didn't even flinch.

The brunette let loose his rage, the angry flames colliding with the pillars of ice. A loud and fierce hiss resounded through the air, fire and ice cancelling each other out. The icicles started to melt, water dripping from the once frozen structures. Alviss stared, unable to react to the change in events.

_He can stop Frozen Spikes without even casting a full attack yet!_

Fearful sapphire eyes met raging lavender, tinted with red.

"Now you pay, Valkyrie."

Alviss felt like Death was standing right in front of him.

In a single fluid movement, Kira raised his right arm and flicked his wrist. Almost in a whisper, he commanded the fire to destroy his enemy.

"Fires of fury, born from the phoenix's wings, ignite and let loose hell on whoever must perish, Napalm Death!"

With a devilish roar, the scarlet flames exploded through the icicles before Alviss, burning them to nothing. The fires rushed towards him, too quick for the Valkyrie to retaliate with an attack of his own. Crying out in pain as the attack engulfed him, Alviss felt the searing pain of his burning flesh for only a second before he succumbed to the darkness...

The rain had stopped falling, the battle between Kira and Alviss long over.

Stumbling along the foggy streets, Kira let his legs carry him wherever they wanted to go.

_I just need to find a place... to rest... for the night..._

Gripping his left shoulder even tighter now, the brunette walked unsteadily to the doorstep of a small alabaster house. Surrendering to his exhausted mind, glazed lilac eyes caught sight of the mailbox in front of the house.

Etched on it was the simple last name of the resident here, a name Kira would take into his dreams.

_Loussier..._

* * *

chap 3 done! think this chapter is a little lengthy and my language skills seem to be dropping :( sniff. oh by the way, Alviss is a character from MÄR (Marchen Awakens Romance) since i love him so much, just thought i'd insert him in my story :D though he still gets his butt kicked by Kira.. 


	4. Chapter 3: Incarnadine

**Chapter 3: Incarnadine**

_He was back again._

_Back in the dirty, horrid cell he had spent most of his life in. He smelled it, the stench of rotting and diseased flesh, animal faeces and decomposing corpses. The putrid smell burned his senses, but he never forgot. Never forgot the torture __they__ had subjected him to, never forgot the man he cursed for bringing this fate upon him, never forgot his mother __they__ had sentenced to die, never forgot the darkness he had to live in._

_He was back, back in the prison Valhalla, back in the cursed lands of Asgard._

_Back to the place where he remembered nothing other than darkness, despair and death._

_In the shadows of his cell, Kira Yamato had vowed to break free of the searing chains that bounded him to Asgard. He had vowed to escape from this accursed land that saw him as a monster and nothing more._

_And then, he would bring death to wherever he chose to tread upon._

_For he was a Berserker, seeking nothing but destruction..._

Slowly, the darkness before his eyes receded, replaced by silver rays of light. Kira blinked. As his vision cleared, he realised he had been staring at a window, the argent moonlight streaming in through the glass pane. _So all that... was just a memory... _

Frowning, violet eyes scanned the surroundings, quickly gathering that he was in a room. Grunting, he sat upright, a sharp pain instantly coursing through his left shoulder as he did so. He clutched the wound painfully and discovered it had been bandaged.

_Who..._

Kira swung his legs out of the alabaster bed; gingerly putting on his black shirt that had been folded and left on a drawer beside the bed. His feet shuffled below him as he made his way out of the room. His breathing was shallow, the burning pain in his shoulder putting a strain on his body. Leaning against the doorframe, he saw that he was on the second story of a small house. Two other rooms flanked his; the narrow corridor led to a flight of steps, probably leading to the hall and kitchen downstairs. Kira decide to investigate, approaching the door on his right. Turning the knob slowly, it opened to reveal a bedroom. In the centre of the room lay a young woman fast asleep on her fuchsia bed. Raising his eyebrow, Kira studied the woman, her soft features illuminated by the moonlight.

Her golden hair gleamed in the light, framing her gentle face. She was fair and slender, the nightdress she was wearing leaving little to Kira's imagination. Curled up on her side, her chest rised and fell in time with her breathing. Stepping closer to her, Kira noticed she was sleeping in a fetal position, her insecurity clearly showing in the tears that threatened to spill from her closed eyes. They glistened in the silver light, telling Kira more about her than words ever could.

Detecting no other presence in the house, he deduced that this girl was most probably the one who had saved him. _Loussier..._

Kira watched nonchalantly as the girl's magenta eyes fluttered open, catching sight of him instantly. Oddly, the girl merely sat up and rubbed her eyes, not showing any surprise or anger at a stranger, a man at that, being in her room.

"How's Mr. Blackie doing?" She asked groggily.

_Mr. Blackie? _Kira thought quizzically. _Oh. The clothes._

Before he could answer, the blonde stood and leaned towards him, their faces merely inches apart. A normal man would probably freak out at the proximity but well, Kira was not exactly a normal 'man'. Still, he cocked his head slightly at the girl, amused at her daring curiosity.

_She's acting like a kid..._

"Good, the wound on Mr. Blackie's forehead has healed," The girl giggled as she pulled away from the Berserker, magenta eyes twinkling in delight. She proceeded to check on the various wounds Kira had sustained in his battle with the Valkyrie, Alviss. Chuckling, Kira couldn't help but be amazed at her total disregard of the fact that she was touching a total male stranger.

_And yet showing no signs of embarrassment at all..._

She was really acting like a child.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt her spot check.

"Hm? Oh, Stellar. Stellar Loussier."

As she answered his question, Stellar was about to remove the bandages from Kira's shoulder wound but instead, found herself being flipped onto her bed. Blinking in surprise, she realised Kira had grabbed her hand and used his weight to push her onto the bed. Stellar felt mesmerized as she stared into his dark lavender eyes, barely hearing the words he was saying. His hand was wrapped around hers, his touch foreign yet warm at the same time.

"That one still hurts, my dear."

"O-oh... Sorry, Mr. Blackie. Stellar didn't know."

Releasing her hand, Kira made his way to the door, disappearing back down the corridor.

Magenta eyes stared at the now empty doorway, placing the hand he had held on her cheek.

_Warm..._

* * *

**carrots: **woop! Kira finally meets Stellar! i hope Kira isn't too OOC... maybe i should put a OOC warning... i love how Stellar has this dual personality thing going. she can be feeling insecure when she's sleeping, yet wake up and daringly examine Kira's hot bod xD oh and to answer Laura28182's question, nope humans don't know about berserkers etc! so how's does Shinn know about Asgard? DOOM DOOM! that shall be answered in the next chapter! so if you wanna read more, please feel free to click that little button below to review, thank you! 


	5. Chapter 4: Cerise

**Chapter 4: Cerise**

_A few hours before..._

Wine red eyes surveyed the scene disbelievingly, the burnt smell stinging his senses. The whole alley had been charred, black soot covering most of the cement surfaces. Although it had rained earlier, the precipitation did nothing to dissipate the evidence of the battle that had occurred here. A huge gash splitting the earth below his feet further fueled his confusion. It was lucky he had parted ways with Stellar before coming here. She would have been horrified at the current state of the alley.

_Who did this..._

Shinn Asuka had seen many things in his life before, but this... devastation would forever be etched into his mind. No one could cause so much damage, no one except -

_Kira Yamato, the Berserker._

Gritting his teeth, Shinn's look changed to one of pure fury. His face contorted in anger, he let loose a punch into the brick wall beside him, bits of red crumbling away. _I didn't think that he would end up here in Orb..._

A low groan alerted Shinn to another presence in the alley. Dashing over to the figure, Shinn quickly lifted the man's head, clutching his frail body. The man's clothes were burnt, his skin covered in bruises. His face was covered in black soot, but upon closer inspection, Shinn immediately recognised the injured man. Crimson eyes widened as he stuttered out the battered Valkyrie's name, "Al-Alviss?"

Hearing his name, the Valkyrie cracked open his eyes, taking a while to focus on Shinn's face as his brows furrowed in concentration. He too, was surprised at the sudden appearance of his friend. "Shinn? Is that you?"

A frown replaced Shinn's worried look, anger and bewilderment filling his mind. "Alviss, why are you here? Who did this to you?" He paused. "Was it... _Him_?"

The guardian, recovering his strength, sat up in a hunched position. Hand flying to cover his coughs, Alviss slumped against the brick wall behind him. His dull cerulean eyes began to regain their spark as he slowly recounted what had happened to Shinn.

"_They_ sent me here; the High Council of Asgard. After they got wind of _him _escaping from Valhalla, they spared no effort in tracking _him_ down. Considering the destruction _he's_ capable of, it's no surprise they were so intent on re-capturing him,"

"After confirming that_ he _was in Orb, they dispatched a team of Valkyries after _him_."

"A _team_?" Shinn asked, surprise evident on his features.

Alviss nodded weakly. "You know how strong _he_ is. Even then, _he_ killed the others. I barely survived _his_ attack. The Aegis spell I had performed protected me from the brunt of his Napalm Death."

Shinn was speechless. _To break through Alviss' Aegis so easily... The power _he_ possesses..._

Alviss winced as he tried to move, not going unnoticed by Shinn. "Can you heal yourself, Alviss?"

As the Valkyrie shook his head, Shinn quickly placed his palms over the former's chest, a warm white glow engulfing his hands. Instantly, Alviss felt the healing taking effect, the pain in his battered body subsiding. After some moments of silence, Shinn looked forlorn as he asked Alviss about Asgard, the place he once called home.

"You abandoned Asgard, abandoned your position as Prince, abandoned His majesty..." Alviss stated softly but harshly. Even if he had been assigned to be the fallen prince's personal guard before, he could not forgive a fellow Angel for deserting Asgard, Heaven to mortals here on earth. "Why are you suddenly concerned about the home you have forsaken?"

A pained sigh escaped from the raven haired boy, his shoulders sagging as he recalled the day he had learnt the truth from his father, the day he had left Asgard...

_It was raining._

_It reminded Shinn of his mother's tears. And his own._

_They were streaming down his cheeks, vile poison on his innocent face._

_Just like the words that had come out of his father's mouth a few moments ago._

_Running through the watery limbo, his scarlet eyes burning with hatred, Shinn knew he had to leave._

_For it was the only way he could ever forget the contempt in his heart..._

* * *

Sunlight streamed in, the frosted curtains in her room reducing the harsh glare of the sun to a soft orange glow. Still, the increasing warmth awoke Stellar from her sleep, burgundy orbs slowly opening. As always, she proceeded to wipe away any tears that seemed to be present every morning - Stellar suspected they had something to do with her nightmares - instead she realised there weren't any today. _Strange... Stellar always cries at night..._

Her thoughts instantly flicked to the new occupant in her house, the lanky brunette she had discovered on her doorstep the previous evening. _Luckily Shinn left before we reached Stellar's house or else, Shinn would definitely have seen Mr. Blackie and kicked him out of the house_...

Reminded of the man, the blonde quickly jumped out of bed and went to take a peek into the guestroom. To her surprise and disappointment, it was empty.

_Don't tell Stellar... Mr. Blackie left already?_

Her face fell instantly, yet she knew that he wasn't obliged to stay any longer than he wanted to. After all, he had not asked for her help in the first place. Her lips trembled slightly. _Stellar thought she finally had someone to wake up to -_

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Stellar let out a squeal as she spun round, a natural reaction when anyone heard someone behind them. Unfortunately, her sudden movement caused her to lose her balance and just as she was falling towards the ground... Kira, instead of being a hero and catching her, watched indifferently as her butt met unceremoniously with the floor.

"Ow..." Stellar rubbed her bottom as annoyed magenta met nonchalant lavender. _Maybe Stellar shouldn't have helped Mr. Blackie after all..._

Running a slender hand through his chestnut hair, Kira scowled as he offered Stellar his other hand. Blinking twice before slipping her own into his, a slight blush crept up Stellar's cheeks, whether it was from embarrassment or shyness she didn't know. Pulling her up easily, Kira instantly tried to withdraw his hand, only to find that the girl was unwilling to let go. He frowned.

"Could you let -"

"Is Mr. Blackie going to leave?"

Stellar's voice was soft but Kira heard the disappointment and fear in it clearly. He might be a merciless destroyer, but there was something about her - her pained expression, her timid grasp of his hand - that touched a dark corner of his heart, an unknown emotion buried under years of hatred and hurt. His mother had sounded like this when she died, the guillotine coming down just as she whispered his name.

The horrific memory caused Kira to screw his eyes shut, white fangs baring as he gritted his teeth. Unwittingly, his expression frightened Stellar. Thinking she had said something wrong, she quickly brought her hand back to her side. Kira was immediately brought back to the present, amethyst eyes soft as he studied Stellar's bowed head and clenched fists.

_Damn..._

Hesitantly, he patted her head lightly; his gaze shifted sideways to avoid hers as she looked up in surprise.

"I won't leave, not just yet. So..." _Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to say? _"So, erm - "

A smile danced upon Stellar's lips, greatly enjoying the comfort as Kira patted her head. Seeing her cheerful expression, Kira sighed in defeat. To think he, almighty destroyer, bringer of Death, would be perplexed by a female human.

"Hey Stellar."

"Hm?"

"My name's Kira. Kira Yamato." _At least she'll stop calling me that weird nickname..._

Stellar grinned childishly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Tomato!"

Kira only sighed.

* * *

**carrots: ** whoop! so Shinn's an angel (who ran away from Asgard) and Kira's developing a soft spot for oh-so-cute-and-innocent Stellar! the fic is turning a little cheery for me (me loves angst D) 

oh, if anyone's confused about the timeline between chapter 2 to 4:

- Shinn walks Stellar home, usually to her doorstep [chapter 2

- This time, sensing something wrong, Shinn leaves halfway (to go check on the alley where the battle occurred)

- Stellar reaches home alone, finds Kira unconscious on her doorstep! (so Shinn leaving early was a 'good' thing)

- Around the same time, Shinn finds Alviss in the alley

- Later that night, Kira wakes up and meets Stellar [chapter 3

- And now, it's morning[chapter 4

erm, any questions, feel free to leave a review! (with the question too of course) thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:D


End file.
